En la guerra no solo se asesina
by Yuusuke A. Jones
Summary: <html><head></head>Alfred Jones es un chico normal de tan solo 19 años que fue seleccionado para participar en la segunda guerra mundial, en el proceso de entrenamiento es tan aplicado y talentoso en el campo, que es seleccionado para hacer una mision de rescate</html>
1. Mi Primera Mision

A mis cortos 19 años de edad nunca creí que sería enviado a la guerra, la Segunda Guerra Mundial, estaba trabajando en un Mc Donald en New York cuando me enviaron una carta a mi departamento ubicado en Brooklyn. AL momento de recibir el papel en donde se me daba una dirección en Arizona, a un cantón de reclutamiento. El entrenamiento consistía en aprender a manejar todo tipo de armas y explosivos, conducir vehículos de guerra y aviones. Como yo era una persona muy aplicada complete el entrenamiento de un año en apenas seis meses, y con este entrenamiento completado me asignaron mi primera misión.

Fui seleccionado por mi agilidad y buen manejo de armas, además de mi muy buena puntería, a pesar de que yo usaba lentes lo hacía solamente porque se me veían bien, sinceramente tenía una vista perfecta. Me dirigí hacia la oficina del coronel Cole, uno de los más respetados en el cantón de reclutamiento. Durante el camino a su oficina llevaba mi traje de color beige, mi casco y mi fiel metralleta Thompson, estaba asustado, tembloroso y sentía que mi vida iba a acabar en cuanto cruzara la puerta de entrada, el aire quemaba, sabía que mi vida dependía solamente de mí, ya que las batallas habían sido muy violentas tanto por parte de los franceses tratando de resistir inútilmente el ataque de los Nazis, por su misma parte había ocurrido lo mismo con los polacos y una gran parte de Europa. Esta guerra había sido muy sangrienta y peleada, tanto por parte de los aliados como por parte de los del eje.

Entré a la oficina del coronel y él me estaba esperando con su uniforme de costumbre, sus medallas colgando en la parte izquierda de su pecho, se veían fotos, grandes cuadros y una gran cantidad de libros atrás de él, todo solo lo hacía más imponente ante mi pequeña figura de soldado raso un soldado que no le ha ganado a nadie. Cole estaba fumando un puro, algo que según me habían contado, hacía muy frecuentemente.

-Soldado Jones buenas tardes, seré breve al informarle de su primera misión- me dijo el general, sentándose en su escritorio- Esta sección se especializa en operaciones secretas, normalmente tras las líneas enemigas, espionaje, sabotaje e infiltración.

Cuando el coronel se explayó acerca de misiones secretas supe inmediatamente que la mayoría de las veces yo iba a estar solo, completamente solo en un ganado lleno de perros hambrientos tratando de comerme, vale decir, las misiones de esta sección eran misiona nació donde me las tendría que arreglar solo, fue entonces cuando mis nervios comenzaron a descontrolarse, mi estómago se revolvió, y no pude contener el que me dieran arcadas, por suerte puse mi mano en la boca y evite que el vómito saliera de mi cuerpo.

-Si quiere desertar de esta misión puede hacerlo Jones, aquí necesitamos soldados valientes que estén dispuestos a dar la vida por nuestra nación- Me dijo el coronel bastante molesto, fue entonces que le dije que a pesar de todo, yo daría mi vida por mi patria, fue entonces que el continuo- Como usted debe saber el famoso Afrikan Korps alemán ha buscado lugares claves a lo largo de la costa meridional y ahora se dispone a fortalecer sus posiciones. Nuestra respuesta, coordinado con nuestros aliados Británicos, es una invasión al norte de África. El nombre de este ataque le llamamos operación antorcha, de esto se trata Jones, de nuestra primera ofensiva a gran escala en esta guerra. Cabe recalcar que esto es estrictamente secreto. Los alemanes han puesto torretas en todas las costas, en las cuales dan a las zonas de desembarco que nos hemos fijado. Un Comandante británico de nuestra organización ha penetrado en las líneas enemigas en Arzew, Argelia. Su Misión consistía en sabotear estas torretas y dar señal vía libre para empezar la invasión. Sin embargo ayer perdimos todo contacto con este agente y las torretas permanecen intactas. Por lo que la captura del Oficial podría comprometer la misión. Usted y un pequeño grupo de Rangers se infiltraran en Arzew en el abrigo de la oscuridad. Su objetivo es destruir las baterías y rescatar al agente capturado. Recibirá las instrucciones al llegar al campo. El agente secreto es el comandante Arthur Kirkland, bastante joven, de apenas 23 años, nunca confesara lo que sabe a los alemanes, por más que lo torturen, pero aun así debe encontrarlo antes de que ellos toman medidas drásticas. No hay duda Jones esta es una misión crucial, su equipo ha sido bien instruido y estoy seguro de que esta misión será todo un éxito. Buena suerte- Concluyó el coronel.

Cuando el finalizo le salude con la mano en la cabeza. Al salir de la oficina supe que esta misión era demasiado arriesgada, por lo que desde ahora comenzaba la verdadera guerra para mí, el comandante Kirkland seguramente estaba siendo sometido a grandes torturas mientras yo estaba pensando que hacer en esta misión, pero aun así, me tome un vaso de coca cola y me comí una hamburguesa, quizás esa sería lo último de comida chatarra que comería en el resto de mi vida.

Después de comer, fui al aeropuerto, ahí habían cuatro soldados, El capitán Powell y los soldados Baines, Howard y Rogers, que había sido compañero mío en el entrenamiento de ingreso.

-Escuchen pedazos de inútiles- dijo el capitán- en esta misión se ven los valientes, los que se recuperan del cáncer, aquellos que saben lo que es la vida, no me interesa si son veteranos o novatos, esta misión es de suma importancia y el que no se sienta capacitado para venir puede retirarse de aquí y volver a su casa a dormir con su mamá, ¡¿se oyó claro?!

-¡Si capitán!- Gritamos todos los soldados.

Procedí a ingresar al avión con mi cantimplora en mi mano, mi Thompson y una pistola, pero antes de poder entrar, el capitán Powell me detuvo y me dijo.

-¿Usted para donde lleva esa metralleta?

-Al campo de batalla, mi capitán- Respondí algo tímido.

-¿Sabe usted que la Thompson es un arma poco precisa y demasiado ruidosa?, por lo tanto cabe recalcar que usted no está permitido llevar esta clase de armas para esta misión.

Me quito la Thompson y me pasó un rifle M1 Grand, nunca lo había visto en mi vida y no sabía cómo utilizarlo, no tenía cerrojo, y ni siquiera tenía una mira francotiradora, por lo que saque por deducción de que era un rifle bastante poco útil. Sin embargo al entrar en el avión y hablar un poco con Rogers, comprendí (porque él me lo explico) que el rifle no usaba mira francotiradora y que era semiautomático por lo que no necesitaba cerrojo y que su cartucho vacío saltaba al acabarse la carga. Usaba 8 balas.

Al aterrizar en Egipto, nos robamos unos camiones Opel, en donde uno tenía cubierta la parte de atrás con tela, entonces nosotros nos subimos ahí. Aproveche para cubrirme con una manta y tratar de dormir un poco ya que los nervios y el viaje me agotaron demasiado.

Dormí todo el viaje, cuando desperté me di cuenta de que había viajado desde El Cairo hasta Arzew todo eso en el camión, aun así me sentí renovado. Escuche la voz del chofer del vehículo que dijo "Control Alemán a 200 yardas".

-Escuchen lata de sardinas, esta es una misión de rescate, así que tengan cuidado con los disparos no delaten su posición. Avancen con cuidado y vigilen los flancos.

El capitán Powell era el único que llevaba una Thompson, era irónico ya que él no me dejo usar mi metralleta regalona, todos los demás soldados llevábamos un rifle M1 Grand, Bacines estaba tomando agua en su cantimplora, Howard estaba cargando su rifle y Rogers estaba tranquilo a mi lado, todos estábamos en círculos, el camión avanzaba por un desierto, atrás de nosotros habían dos soldados conduciendo un camión Opel pero a diferencia del que íbamos nosotros, no tenía la tela que cubría la carga. Ambas personas que iban en el camión de atrás tenían trajes alemanes.

Cuando llegamos al control alemán lo primero que se pudo distinguir que los centinelas alemanes detuvieron los camiones para revisar la carga y la documentación de los choferes, afortunadamente nosotros nos tapamos con mantas y los alemanes no sospecharon que seriamos figuras humanas, la idea de todo era infiltrarse sin ser descubierto. El vehículo de nosotros paso la prueba peri el camión trasero tuvo un pequeño problema. La documentación no era válida. Fue entonces que el centinela le apunto al chofer exigiéndole su licencia de conducir. Ante la presión de todo, el copiloto le disparo al centinela, matándolo y alertando a toda la seguridad alemana, lo que desencadeno que nos descubrieran a todos.

Cuando tratamos de bajar del camión se acercó un centinela y le disparó un misil al camión de atrás, lo que hiciese que el nuestro se volcara. Perdí el conocimiento.


	2. Buscando a Kirland

**HOLA GENTE DE FANFICTION. BUENO ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FIC. ANTES DE NADA QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR NO HACER ESTO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. SOY PRACTICAMENTE NUEVO PUBLICANDO FICS Y ESTOY MUY CONTENTO AL HACER ESTO YA QUE ME EMOCIONO AL VER QUE A GENTE LE GUSTA LEER HISTORIAS QUE TU CREAS… ESTOY EMOCIONADO POR EL RECIBIMIENTO QUE TUVO ESTE FIC… ESTOY IMPRESIONADO AL ENTRAR A ESTE MUNDO Y LE AGRADEZCO A J.K FRAANCHI QUE ME TRAJO A ESTE WEBSITE… BUENO NO ME ENROLLO MAS Y LES DEJO EL CAPITULO N°2 DE ESTE FIC.**

Me despertó la mano de Rogers. Veía el campo todo volteado, me había golpeado en la cabeza. Todo el pelotón estaba peleando contra los guardias de la ciudad.

-Alfred levántate, esto está que arde- me dijo Rogers emocionado.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunte de manera muy exaltada-

-Los alemanes se dieron cuenta del plan, ahora hay que usar el plan B.

El plan b suponía entrar en la ciudad de forma agresiva y sin mantener el silencio que el Coronel me había dicho, por ahora solo debía seguir las órdenes del capitán Powell. Estaban el superior, Howard y Rogers. Baines había muerto en batalla, su cuerpo se desintegro con una gran explosión-según lo que Rogers me dijo cuándo me levanto- Me levante y el pelotón estaba disparando a los centinelas que estaban en el techo de las casas de Arzew. Me puse de pie y me uní a ellos, mate a dos soldados que estaban en los techos de las casas de Arzew, y habían dos disparando desde el suelo al lado de estanques de combustible. Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de dispararle, generando una explosión. Matando tres pájaros de un tiro.

El capitán me tomo el hombro y me dijo- bien hecho Jones-

Con el camino despejado a la cuidad, entramos, esta ciudad tenía casas de forma de prismas de base cuadrada, con unas ventanas de madera sin cristales. Con todos los centinelas de la entrada muertos nos abrimos paso a las calles de esta ciudad, las calles eran estrechas, de apenas unos tres metros de distancia entre una casa y otra y el suelo era de arena. Sin cemento ni baldosas. Algo muy recurrente en los países de áfrica.

Entramos a una plaza central en donde se armó una gran batalla, disparos venían por todos lados había un total de 20 soldados y esto generó que lanzacemos granadas, acabamos completamente con todos los soldados de la plaza, el suelo arenoso estaba lleno de sangre, una especie de suelo de arcilla teñido del color de la sangre me daba pena asesinar a estos soldados, imaginando que quizás más de alguno tenía una familia que alimentar y que esto lo hacían para proteger a su patria. Engañados por una idea loca nazi liderada por Hitler.

Seguimos avanzando, en donde llegamos a una especie de condominio, era extraño, porque no había ningún soldado desde el trazo de la plaza hasta este sitio, fue entonces que el capitán me pidió que abriera la puerta de una entrada que dirigía hacia la otra parte de la ciudad.

-¿Que fue eso? Me pareció escuchar algo- dijo Howard

El silencio se apodero del ambiente por dos segundo y después de eso se escuchó el grito del capitán en cual se oyó una sola palabra "EMBOSCADA" entonces se vio un misil que impacto con la entrada del condominio, ahora solo podíamos avanzar, la entrada estaba hecha pedazos, en la ventana de una casa salió un tipo que tenía una ametralladora, y este comenzó a disparar a todas partes descontrolado, pero solamente le duro un segundo porque le atravesé una bala de mi rifle Grand, aun así, habían muchos soldados en los tejados de los edificios. Aunque lo que no me esperaba fue que un soldado saliera desde la casa en donde estaba la ametralladora, y entonces Rogers mato a ese tipo y ambos subimos hacia donde estaba la ametralladora.

Tome el arma y comencé a disparar a todas partes, mate alrededor de 32 soldados, pero no me percate que un explosivo callo cerca del capitán Powell y Howard y exploto matándolos. Cuando vi eso me quede helado, largue mis lágrimas y grite, apreté el gatillo de la ametralladora, vaciándole las balas y aun así esta seguía girando, me sentía demasiado triste con eso destrozado, eran mis compañeros y todos habían muerto.

-Alfred, escucha amigo, estas cosas pasan y te lo dije apenas entraste al cantón, te explique que en la guerra se pierde más de lo que se gana, seguramente perderás a muchos más amigos que los que has perdido esta noche, sé que ha sido duro tanto para ti como para mí, pero debes entender que ahora tu eres el que debe seguir.- me dijo muy emocionado Rogers.

-¿Pero que harás tu ahora?- le dije sollozando-

-Yo debo cubrirte la espalda, abre esa puerta y rescata a Kirkland, revienta esas baterías y se el héroe de esta misión, después de todo cuando triunfes nos veremos en Londres donde estará la nueva base de nuestra organización.

Me seque las lagrimas y continue con la misión, baje las escaleras con cuidado y observe si algún soldado alemán me estaba esperando, por suerte no había ninguno. Escuche una bala y vi que el cuerpo de Rogers caia de la ventana, en menos de una centesima asesine al que mato a mi gran amigo. Le cerre sus ojos para que descansara en paz y saque su pistola para tener algo de el.

Asi que continue mi misión. Abri la puerta y entre a un callejón. Se podía observar a soldados alemanes que llevaban prisioneros, uno se resistio a subir al camion y el germano le pateo la cabeza. Solo de esta manera el aliado cedió. Me dio rabia en la forma en que ellos trataban a los que iban a interrogar.

Esto ocurrio al otro lado de una reja de madera. Me escabulli entre la hierba a esperar que el camión en donde se llevaban a los prisioneros. Por suerte esto ocurrio treinta segundos después, tuve que rodear lka reja entrando por una puerta de metal que crujía, por suerte todos los soldados ya se habían ido y entonces pude ir con cuidado por las calles de la ciudad, vi a un centinela que estaba parado en el balcón de una casa, entonces le dispare con mi rifle, lo asesine y sin alertar a los guardias. El germano cayo. Y llegue a un punto en que me casi me rindo, por que no podía encontrar a Kirkland, no sabia en donde lo tenían prisionero. Por un momento tome la posibilidad de que estuviese en el camión, pero lo descarte porque el uniforme que llevaban esos prisioneros eran uniformes polacos. Aun así seguí buscando el calabozo. Hasta que vi una persona en una ventana con barrotes que miraba hacia la calle. Deje que él me viera en una arriesgada maniobra ya que si resultaba ser alemán me descubrirían, este acto consistía en hacer el símbolo de la organización de operaciones secretas, que era mostrar tres dedos de la mano derecha a excepción del pulgar y el meñique, pero por suerte mía esa persona asistió con el mismo gesto. Entonces supe que se trataba del comandante Kirland.

Me acerque con mucho cuidado al edificio, era un edificio de dos pisos, simple. Adentro había dos soldados rasos y un capitán alemán, estaban jugando a las cartas, entonces al observar que esta gente tenía la puerta del lugar abierto. Lace una granada arrastrándola para que quedara debajo de la mesa de juego… ¡BOOM! Fue una muy linda explosión que hizo que los alemanes salieran disparados, supe que arriba había más guardias por que escuche unas palabras en alemán, entonces me dirigí con cuidado pero veloz a su vez a las escaleras. Entonces gire y le hice un agujero en la cabeza a un soldado, mientras que su amigo enfurecido trato de matarme pero con la pistola de Rogers le dispare en el pecho. Ya no habían más soldados en la casa, y había una puerta asegurada con cadenas y un candado, sin pensar mucho despedace el candado de un disparo y saque las cadenas de la cerradura, abrí la ´puerta y en su interior había un hombre de estatura media, cabello corto, liso y rubio, ojos verdes, y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus enormes cejas.

-Llegas tarde soldado, si hubieses llegado antes esto no hubiese sucedido, pero no es como que deba agradecerte por salvarme, Mi nombre es Arthur Kirland- me dijo el comandante.


	3. Arthur, un gran soldado

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic sinceramente estoy muy feliz de que a mucha gente le haya gustado esta historia, ya que con mucho esfuerzo la preparo para que todos ustedes disfruten de ella, tratare de subir capítulos más seguidos, pero no prometo nada, porque tengo los exámenes finales en mi colegio, por ahora solo puedo agradecerles a todos lo que han hecho por mí, espero que sigan esta historia y con eso me motivo más para seguir este fic.**

**Saludos Atte.: Yuusuke A. Jones**

-Salgamos de aquí rápido, ustedes los americanos no saben la manera correcta de actuar, tenías que lanzar una bomba, seguramente eso alertó a los guardias- me dijo el rubio.

Salió del calabozo, tenía que seguirle, seguramente el sabia donde estaban las baterías antiaéreas, y seguramente sabían dónde podríamos conseguir explosivos para hacerlas pedazos. Como estábamos en el segundo piso el dio un par de pasos y tomo una MP40 que había en la mesa (subfusil alemán). Este tipo estaba vestido con un traje completo de verde, había algo más en el que solo la misión, se veía un tipo casi sin nada de sentimientos, apenas me hablaba.

Bajamos las escaleras y en la entrada a la casa, habían tres soldados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kirkland, los asesino a todos, con tan solo unos disparos, al ver esa espectacular maniobra, quede completamente helado, me corrió una ventisca por todo el cuerpo. Mis sentidos desaparecieron completamente, me quede completamente quieto y sin algún movimiento.

-Avance luego soldado, sígame por aquí- Me dijo el comandante.

EL tenía una gran experiencia en el tema de pasar desapercibido, ya que me daba indicaciones de esconderme en la hierba de una determinada manera para evitar ser descubiertos, entramos a una pequeña plaza central en donde había un soldado en el balcón de una casa, lo elimine fácilmente con mi rifle, al hacer esto alerte a los 6 guardias que estaban vigilando en los alrededores de la plaza, con una gran maniobra recordé que yo también tenía una metralleta MP40 que había recogido en la entrada de Arzew, entonces la saque y ahora pude demostrar por qué mi mejores armas eran las automáticas, sinceramente nos demoramos menos de 20 segundos en matar a todos los soldados alemanes de los alrededores de la plaza. Hacíamos una muy buena dupla con Arthur. En la plaza había unas cajas que seguramente contenían unas municiones para las baterías antiaéreas. Había aproximadamente dos torres de unas 4 cajas apiladas, esas cajas median unos 40 centímetros por cada lado, y eran cuadradas.

Arthur se dirigió a una reja que estaba con llave y con una navaja comenzó a abrirla mientras me decía:

-Me confiscaron los documentos y explosivos que llevaba, tenemos que recuperarlos o la misión estará perdida, seguramente están en la oficina del comandante.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, abrió la reja, y pudimos abrirnos paso a un camino de unos tres metros de largo, caminamos cuidadosamente pero a la vez rápido, cuando llegamos al final del camino, Arthur asesino a un guardia que estaba caminando, justo después de eso vi a otro que estaba en el balcón de otra casa, sinceramente estaba bastante sorprendido por que él ni siquiera me daba las gracias por que prácticamente le salvaba la vida, pero bueno, eso para mí no era nada, aun así me sentía algo mal por esto. Seguimos caminando y entramos a una especie de entrada a unos departamentos, un túnel donde a los lados estaban las puertas a los pisos. Al final del túnel había un soldado con el fusil al hombro, le perfore el cráneo, y con eso pudimos abrirnos paso.

Cuando llegamos a una zona donde había una puerta de madera enorme, vi al mismo camión que estaba antes de que rescatara a Arthur que se estaba yendo, antes de salir del condominio, el comandante me dijo:

-Observa esos focos, si te apuntan te harán pedazos, y si les destruyes esas luces llamaras su atención, simplemente es mejor evitarlos. No es un juego, ya que ellos tienen Ametralladoras automáticas, ¿Me oíste?

-Si comandante Kirkland.

-Solo dime Arthur- me dijo sonrojado- ¿Cuál es tu nombre soldad?

-Jones…. Alfred Jones.

-Bien Alfred, descansemos un poco, yo creo que has tenido una larga noche cuéntame cómo llegaste a mí- Me dijo el comandante mientras me invitaba a sentarme-

Primero le conté como había sido mi elección para integrar en convoy de soldados llamados a la guerra, comente sobre mi entrenamiento, le conté prácticamente todo, además de eso le explaye la misión con todo los detalles que yo pude ver, Arthur se veía algo impresionado al pensar que un muchacho de tan solo 19 años podía llegar tan lejos.

-Para ser un GRINGO déjame decirte que no lo haces nada de mal. No es como que admita que eres un buen soldado ni nada de eso, es solo que eres un idiota que no se merece que le digan estas cosas, pero un así yo te las digo. (7/7)-

Nos levantamos del suelo y avanzamos, llego un punto en el cual solo debía seguir al comandante ya que estaba en la zona donde alumbraban los focos, me puse nervioso, cualquier movimiento podía ser fatal, y sinceramente creía que por ahora debía hacerle caso a Arthur.

-No te separes Alfred, yo te enseñare como evitar ser detectado-Me dijo Arthur.

Arthur bebió un poco de agua de su cantimplora del reino unido que tenía en su cinturón, entonces espero y me señalo cuando debía seguirlo, solo lo seguí, muy nervioso de hacer algún mal movimiento, mientras el foco alumbraba cerca de Arthur pero dirigiéndose a otra parte yo le seguía y casi sin darme cuenta ya había pasado el peligro. Ya habíamos cruzado el terreno donde nos podían descubrir. Entonces Arthur me llevo a una especie de mini bunker, una especie de entrada secreta, detrás de la escalera por donde se bajaba habían municiones de subfusil, era algo extraño, mientras yo me las echaba a mi mochila, Arthur estaba completamente quieto y solo agarro unos 4 recargas.

Avanzamos, el edificio tenía unos pasillos en donde podíamos ver varias oficinas desocupadas, pero después de pasar por uno, Arthur mato un soldado, seguimos avanzando, y pudimos ver dos oficinas, una donde habían granadas alemanas y en la otra estaban los documentos de Arthur.

-Muy bien encontramos mis documentos, ahora debemos ir por los explosivos- me dijo Arthur emocionado.

Salimos de la oficina, completamente seguros de que los explosivos estarían en la parte de arriba, subiendo las escaleras, pero lamentablemente no, solo había un par de cajas con municiones de torretas. Cuando nos disponíamos a bajar oímos una conversación en donde se escuchaban interrogatorios, preguntaban dónde estaba una ´persona alemana, que preguntaba por planos secretos, pero la respuesta fue: ¨Nunca le diré nada ninguno de ustedes¨. Luego de eso se escuchó un golpe y al aliado gritar, esto se oía por que en la pared había agujeros pequeños.

-Alfred, parece que tienen a mas prisioneros aliados, debemos salvarlos, seguramente los explosivos están abajo.

Bajamos algo apurados las escaleras, pasamos el primer piso, que era donde estaban los documentos y más abajo había unos soldados alemanes que estaban escuchando música. Arthur se disponía a disparar pero lo detuve, entonces le tape la boca con mi dedo, lo que hizo que el británico se sonrojara, le señale una granada y allí el entendió el plan, como la granada disponía de 10 segundos antes que explotara luego que se le quitara la tapa, esperamos 5 segundos y la lance a ras de suelo, entonces cuando los alemanes se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, la explosión acabó con todos los guardias.

Fuimos al fondo de la sala y ahí estaban los explosivos, me los guarde en mi fiel mochila, y Arthur saco un bolso alemán.

-Te das cuenta que pudiste haber causado una tremenda catástrofe con esa Granda, americano estúpido- me dijo Arthur un tanto enojado.

-hahahahahaha- me reí alegremente.

Cuando Arthur guardo sus explosivos nos dirigimos a la salida del edificio, entonces cuando él quería salir del fuerte, me detuve y observe toda la estructura pensando en un plan.

Entonces subí otras escaleras con Arthur algo asustado tratando de detenerme, pero fue inútil, al subir las escaleras mate a todos los que manejaban las ametralladoras, dejando libre el paso para nosotros, sin preocupaciones.

-¿Eres tonto o te pegan en tu casa?- me dijo Arthur alterado.

Ignore su advertencia y seguí al fondo del fuerte, donde estaba la sala de interrogatorio, allí estaban golpeando a un soldado, a Arthur le dio rabia la situación, pero yo le detuve, y le dije.

-Mira yo me encargare del tu cúbreme, no sé si habrán más soldados adentro, a ese tipo le daré su merecido a mano limpia.

Así fue como Arthur me asintió con la cabeza, entonces pude acercarme sigilosamente mientras el alemán seguía patinado al soldado. Entonces cuando me encontré lo bastante cerca, me lance enzima de el para golpearlo a mano limpia, por atrás había un oficial, pero Arthur lo mato, mientras yo golpeaba al desgraciado alemán, Arthur le estaba curando las heridas al pobre soldado aliado. Cuando le deje inconsciente de un azote de su cabeza en el suelo, le pase un rifle francotirador al interrogado para que matara a su agresor, fue la más linda venganza que cualquier persona haya podido tener.

-Ha salvado mi vida señor, mi nombre es Anthony Fabianski.

-Alfred Jones y él es el comandante Kirkland, tranquilo, te sacaremos de aquí, tu solo síguenos, debemos destruir unas baterías que están en la costa.

Le limpiamos la cara con un poco de agua y le vendamos un ojo, ya que lo tenía morado y apenas podía caminar. Quizás cuanto sufrió ese pobre polaco.

Caminamos los tres hacia la gran puerta de madera, sin centinelas que nos disparasen con las ametralladoras, estábamos bastante tranquilos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta Arthur me ordeno poner un explosivo en la puerta y detonarlo para reventarla y poder seguir el camino adelante. La detonación se hizo después de 24 segundos, de esta forma, pudimos hacer explotar la puerta y a su vez abrirnos paso al otro lado.

Cuando los guardias oyeron el estruendo salieron todos, pero no les sirvió de nada ya que junto con las dos metralletas y un francotirador, se sumaban tres soldados excelentes. Generaban una posibilidad de 0% de detenernos, acabamos con cerca de 13 soldados alemanes, cubriéndonos detrás de una piedra grande que había en el suelo de arena.

Cuando ya no había más centinelas, nos abrimos paso hasta las baterías, eran unos cañones grandes que apuntaban hacia el mar Arthur y yo los pusimos al mismo tiempo para hacerlos explotar de manera espectacular. Cuando explotaron, los tres fuimos hacia una reja grande que había allí, eso impedía el paso hacia los depósitos de tanques.

-el depósito de armamentos y vehículos están detrás de esta reja, usa estos explosivos de detonación a control remoto y sabotea todos los camiones que puedas. Mientras tanto, buscare un tipo de transportes para nosotros tres, No es como que te desee buena suerte, nos veremos luego.- Me dijo Arthur.

Me pasó su mochila y se dirigió con Anthony a otra parte mientras yo escalaba la reja. En esta oportunidad no tenía a Arthur que me apoye ahora estoy solo.


	4. Tras las lineas enemigas

**Hola de nuevo gente de fanfiction. Estoy demasiado feliz por el recibimiento que tuvo este fic, verdaderamente diré que por ahora quiero solo agradecerles y ojala que les siga gustando este fic. *U***

**Una vez más diré que soy hombre, fundashi de 18 años que agradece el recibimiento a este mundo. Bueno no me enrollo más y los dejo con la historia que es lo verdaderamente importante aquí.**

**PD: Perdón por no actualizar en mucho tiempo pero he estado demasiado ocupado con los exámenes finales, agradezco la paciencia y pido disculpas por la demora. Y ahora sí que sí, los dejo con mi fic**

Escale por la reja muy cuidadosamente para que los centinelas no me escucharan, Arthur y el polaco se habían ido y ahora debía arreglármelas. En la mochila había un alicate para sabotear a los camiones Opel, y explosivos con detonación a distancia, esto era para hacer explotar a los tanques que habían cerca, para no retrasar nuestra huida de Arzew. Me sentía nervioso, sinceramente estaba sudando y me sentía mal, no sé cómo explicarlo, era una sensación de no tener más fuerzas para poder seguir, pero recordé que debía regresar a Londres junto con Arthur.

Delante de mí había un camino que daba hacia los depósitos de armamento, y había una reja que me podía revelar que al otro lado de la zona había dos tanques estacionados, estaban vigilados por una torre, esta torre tenía un foco que permitía la visión al soldado que manipulaba la ametralladora. La luz se movía junto con la ametralladora es decir si el soldado movía su ametralladora a la derecha la luz se movía al mismo sentido, igual que las luces que vigilaban el fuerte donde estaban los documentos y los explosivos de Arthur. A dos metros de mi posición habían dos tanques de combustible, y más adelante un centinela que estaba dando vueltas para vigilar.

Me adelanté muy sigilosamente y espere que el soldado alemán llegara cerca de mí y fue entonces que le hice una zancadilla y le rompí el cuello, hice esto para que el resto de los guardias no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, avancé un poco y a mi izquierda estaba la entrada al primer depósito de armamentos, había dos trabajadores haciendo labores tanto de reposición como de reparación de un camión, espere que el reponedor entrara al depósito para poder ingresar a este. Entré lo más rápido que pude y golpee al obrero que estaba reparando un Opel, a pesar que eran obreros estaban armados con una pistola alemana. Todo este movimiento no alertó al reponedor, y seguí haciendo su labor, pero antes que terminara le atravesé la cabeza con una bala de la pistola de Rogers, que de por si no hacía mucho ruido, además de todo hay que sumarle los trabajos que estaban haciendo otros trabajadores, ya sea de traslado de materiales como de reparación. Traslade el cuerpo de los dos obreros debajo de un Opel, y después de eso sabotee los dos camiones Opel que había en este depósito. Lo hice cortando los cables de encendido y además de eso agujeree el tanque de combustible, aunque estos camiones tenían el estanque vacío. Este depósito tenía muchas estanterías con cajas de municiones. Además estaba plagado de estanques de combustible.

El deposito tenía dos entradas, una por donde entré y la otra estaba en el otro lado, entonces salí por la segunda entrada, ahí había otro depósito de suministros, al igual que el otro, este asentamiento tenía estanterías con cajas y cilindros de combustible, a la gran diferencia de que este tenía solamente un camión y había un solo reponedor que llevaba una caja de municiones de rifle. Sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba detrás del Opel el alemán dejo la caja y apenas se volteó le disparé.

Al acabar con el obrero, me dispuse a sabotear el Opel, le corte los cables de encendido y le perfore el tanque de combustible, al hacer esto, vi otra entrada al depósito, afuera se veía una reja a la derecha de forma horizontal lo que me dio la pista de que esa reja era la que había visto. Así que a la izquierda había dos tanques y lo que más me daba miedo, la torre de luz. Avance sigilosamente asegurándome de que no hayan centinelas, pero había uno, por lo que lo elimine rápidamente de un balazo en la cabeza, cuando salí del depósito, un tanque se movió en dirección al foco, me asusto la posibilidad de que me descubriera, pero aun así avance en dirección al primer tanque que estaba en un estacionamiento para tanques, le puse un explosivo en la parte de atrás, en donde tenía el combustible, así pude descansar un poco detrás de este vehículo y reflexionar un poco de lo que había sido mi vida, de cómo se había dado, la secundaria, la escuela, mi niñez, etc. Todos los recuerdos más agradables de mi vida, incluso mi primer trabajo, fue en una cafetería en New York así como mi papa, que falleció por una intoxicación de ingesta de alcohol, y mi madre que se sacrificó para pagarme la escuela, murió por un infarto al corazón cuando yo apenas tenía 17 años, fue así que deje los estudios y me puse a trabajar en el McDonald's pero me duro apenas dos meses por que me llego la orden de reclutamiento.

Después de reflexionar un poco, seguí mi camino, Salí del estacionamiento con mucho cuidado y avance hacia unas cajas que había y me puse detrás de ellas, para que la luz no me descubriera. Vi que el que conducía el tanque era un trabajador que le estaba reparando el cañón. Entonces apunte a su cabeza y le perforé el cerebro, sin embargo el ruido de mi rifle alertó al tipo del foco y empezó a enfocar a todas las direcciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces le disparé en la cabeza, y lo eliminé, al hacer esto le disparé al foco, lo hice solo porque me ponía nervioso, entonces al percatarme de que no había más guardias, le puse un explosivo al tanque que había movido el obrero.

Al lado izquierdo estaba la entrada a un depósito especial, ahí había municiones de los tanques y recargas de metralletas. Aproveche para recargar mi MP40 y además vi algunas balas de rifle, aproveche de recargar mi M1 Grand recoger cartuchos y de abastecer mis armas. En el cantón de reclutamiento me enseñaron que en tiempos de guerra todo se vale y que debía sobrevivir en todas las instancias posibles.

Cuando termine de abastecerme puse otro explosivo de detonación a distancia para hacer explotar todas esas municiones. Seguí mi camino había una especie de camino que me daba la salida a otro estacionamiento de tanques. Había uno solo y el otro estaba completamente desmontado, su cañón estaba separado del cuerpo, y estaba vigilado por dos torres de luces, además de eso hay que agregarle dos centinelas y un obrero, en conclusión, estaba demasiado bien vigilado el sector.

Trate de avanzar sin que me descubrieran, gracias a que estaban todos completamente distraídos pude ponerme detrás del tanque que estaba completo, le puse el explosivo y después lance arrastrando una granada. Pensaba que Yo era el más estúpido del planeta pero sin embargo estos alemanes resultaron ser bastante idiotas y despistados para ser de esta raza.

La granada hizo boom y eso distrajo al resto de los guardias y a las dos torretas, por lo que asesine a los dos soldados que manejaban las luces con mi M1 Grand, mi metralleta MP40 tenía una correa, por lo que la traía en la espalda y la pistola la usaba en una funda de pistola con cinturón. A su vez mis granadas las traía en un bolsito de color azul oscuro.

Cuando vi que el área estaba totalmente despejada me acerque a un tanque estaba en el centro de la zona, tenía sin embargo separado el cañón de su cuerpo pero aun así decidí ponerle un explosivo en la zona del combustible, al final del sector que no tenía techo vi una puerta que no pude abrir a con la mano limpia, decidí que ya era hora de detonar los explosivos y así ver como era de espectacular el estruendo que generaría esta pequeña misión, que de por si me costó bastante la verdad, porque estuve muy nervioso la mayoría del tiempo, pero aun así recordar que volvería a Londres y la idea de ser un héroe me llenaba de alegría.

Apreté el botón y pude ver como se empezaban a oír explosiones paulatinamente, yo estaba escondido atrás de la casona en donde estaba la puerta que no pude abrir, cuando el tanque sin su cañón explotó, de la casona salieron tres soldados alemanes muy asustados para ver qué era lo que ocurría, mientras ellos dejaban abierta la puerta, yo entre a la casona. Había un pasillo que daba a la izquierda un depósito de suministros y municiones, había un teléfono, muy lindo y un tele comunicador de radio. Me escondí por algunos segundos mientras esperaba que los alemanes volvieran. Mi plan era ir a por todo, vivir o morir.

Entraron los soldados para avisar por tele comunicador, pero apenas se voltearon los agujeree con la metralleta MP40. Seguí investigando la casona, los pasillos daban a una zona donde sonaban muchos teléfonos y vi por una ventana que había un patio trasero donde se vigilaba la entrada alternativa, había una torre de luz y un par de centinelas muy alerta. Entonces vi mi bolsito para ver cuantas granadas me quedaban, sin embargo no me quedaba ninguna, ahora la única opción era matar al de la torreta y después encargarme de los centinelas, como de costumbre en los entrenamientos, apunte a la cabeza del tipo de la torre y le perfore la cabeza, pero el tipo cayó desde la torre, entonces eso alto a los centinelas, que uno venía a la casona, entonces decidí ponerme al lado izquierdo de la puerta a esperar que el abriera la puerta y así eliminarlo rápidamente. Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, lo mate con la metralleta, entonces Salí de la casona y casi me llega una bala del otro guardia, pero por suerte la bala impacto aproximadamente a unos centímetro al lado de mí, así que no le di una segunda oportunidad al alemán y lo elimine fácilmente de unos 5 disparos de metralleta.

Mientras pensaba en qué hacer para salvar mi vida pude ver que unas luces de auto se acercaban a toda velocidad a la reja del patio, yo creía que eran refuerzan así que me escondí detrás de unos cilindros de petróleo pude ver que ese vehículo era aliado así que me calme un poco, sin embargo vi que choco con la reja y la despedazo por completo. Era Arthur, el cumplió su promesa de volver a verme.

Deprisa estúpido gringo, sube al auto- me dijo Arthur.

Subí inmediatamente algo asustado y a la vez feliz de poder ver a este tundeare pero simpático soldado. Me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Era un jeep descapotable en la parte trasera tenía una ametralladora.

De donde sacaste este vehículo- le pregunté.

Eso no te importa, por ahora nos dirigiremos hacia el aeropuerto, allí haremos pedazos unos cuantos aviones y avionetas- Me dijo el británico.

Sorprendido por esa respuesta, pensando en que nos devolveríamos a Londres, pensé y recordé que debía activar el gran faro de la costa.

-Arthur, ¿por qué debemos destruir aviones si la misión consiste en activar un faro no más?- le pregunte

¿Eres tonto o te pegan en tu casa? La misión consiste en permitir el paso a una gran batalla y para eso se requiere eliminar esos aviones.- me dijo el británico mientras conducía.

Nos dirigíamos por el desierto, el pensar que íbamos a destruir los aviones del aeropuerto me daba la pista de que para eso era la ametralladora. No estaba muy seguro de que sucedería ahora pero solo me proponía mantener la calma, total si he vivido hasta ahora seguiré por un rato más…


	5. Encender la Antorcha

**Hola de nuevo gente de Fanfiction en esta oportunidad la misión uno de Alfred acaba, no quiere decir que se acabe la historia pero por ahora hare un capitulo largo porque en diciembre debo dar en chile lo que se conoce como la PSU (Prueba de selección universitaria) y esto me atrasará en este fic, quizás (y No lo descarto) hare otras historias USUK, Naruhina y de otros pro que en mi cabeza hay un montón de ideas por el cual dejarles para que disfruten de ellas. Pero bueno no me enrollo más y los dejo con el fic, por ahora quiero agradecerles la buena recepción que ha tenido esta pequeña historia.**

**PD: UN saludo a J.K. Fraanchi que fue la que me metió en este mundo de los fic y de Fanfiction un saludo a todos y nos veremos luego.**

Cuando salimos del asentamiento alemán junto con Arthur, nos dirigíamos a un aeropuerto para destruir unos bombarderos STUKA, que de por si eran bastante pequeños pero aun así no permitirían la gran invasión aliada a Arzew. El camino hacia nuestro destino era solamente desierto, por todo el camino solo había una gran desierto, pero aun así era de noche, lo que permitía escabullirnos en la oscuridad, avanzamos sin las luces del jeep prendidas.

Escúchame Alfred allí atrás hay una ametralladora calibre 30 úsala para hacernos paso hacia el frente, ya que hay demasiados guardias en esta zona- me dijo Arthur.

Me pare del asiento del copiloto y active la ametralladora para poder estar preparado y así no llevarme sorpresas.

-Atento Alfred, nos aproximamos al aeródromo. – me dijo Arthur mientras se ponía su casco.

Cuando Arthur dijo eso pude ver un soldado parado a lo lejos, entonces accione la ametralladora, lo asesine, pero esto trajo como consecuencia que los centinelas se alertaran de la presencia aliada en la zona. Arthur seguía avanzando mientras se distinguían unas ruinas de edificios, había un gran puente en línea recta y cuando lo cruzamos, había un soldado esperando para disparar. Por suerte tengo muy buenos reflejos y pude matarlo antes de que se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Mas adelante habían unos tanques de combustible que hice explotar para abrirnos paso hacia el campo abierto, más adelante había una casa en donde habían dos soldados alemanes vigiando pero por suerte los aniquile. La ametralladora era un arma excelente, Arthur se había encargado de llenar el jeep de municiones para estay así poder estar seguros de que la misión terminaría con éxito. Delante del edificio habían 10 soldados que estaban vigiando, pero solamente duraron cinco segundos con vida, aun así nos bloqueaba el paso un camión que no nos dejaba avanzar.

Arthur, llevare una bomba al interior del camión y así hacerlo explotar, ok?- Le dije al británico.

Está bien, pero ten cuidado, no es como que me preocupe por ti, americano estúpido- Me contesto.

Destape la última granada que me quedaba y la metí en el estanque de combustible, con eso después de quince segundos el camión exploto y salto, con eso pudimos seguir avanzando.

Más adelante habían unos cuanto guardias que bajaban de arriba de un edificio para hacernos frente pero no podían si quiera dispararnos, Arthur avanzaba a 60 kilómetros por hora, delante había una muralla, de allí algunos soldados trepaban para correr por sus vidas, aunque no tenían defensa alguna igual les asesine por que en la guerra no puedes dejar a nadie con vida, si no esa misma persona te puede matar a ti. Después de matar a esos soldados oí una explosión muy cerca y Arthur viró bruscamente. Lo que hizo que yo perdiera el control del equilibro.

¡Alfred ahí arriba de la casa esa del norte hay un tipo con un lanzacohetes, mátalo de una maldita vez!-me grito el británico, tratando de tomar el mismo sentido.

Le disparé todo lo que pude y le asesine, lo sé porque después no lanzo más misiles y eso nos permitió seguir avanzando sin problemas por lo que quedaba de camino hasta la ciudad, todas las edificaciones que habían en esa zona eran para proteger el aeródromo alemán, ya que al inicio de todo el hangar, habían muy pocos soldados, alrededor de 40 nada más.

Más adelante salimos del fuerte alemán y nos dirigíamos hacia el aeropuerto. Había unas cuantas palmeras alrededor y un camino de tierra que nos indicaba el camino que debíamos recorrer. Esto fue respaldado por un cartel que nos daba la señal de que el aeródromo estaba por delante.

Avanzamos unos cuantos metros y después nos dirigimos hacia el aeródromo y antes de entrar Arthur detuvo el jeep y me advirtió.

Todo preparado, recuerda no solo nos interesan los aviones, también debemos aniquilar los tanques de combustible y los Tiger tan ¿ok?- se expresó Kirkland.

Asentí con la cabeza y de ahí Arthur continuo el viaje hacia el aeródromo. Mientras seguíamos nuestro camino pude ver en los espejos retrovisores del jeep, entonces me di vuelta y empecé a dispararle como loco, ya que este camión tenia soldados equipados con metralletas, al parecer les habían avisado de lo que había ocurrido en el fuerte alemán antes de llegar al aeródromo. Le dispare tanto que el camión exploto matando a todos los tripulantes. Arthur se dirigió a una zona donde había muchas palmeras, detuvo el jeep y me dijo:

Alfred, en esta mochila hay un par de explosivos, observa que por delante hay centinelas de luces, como los que había en el fuerte cuando me rescataste, solo que estos están en una atalaya, debes dejarle los explosivos en la base de madera o patas de las atalayas y con eso podremos continuar el camino, buena suerte.

Arthur me entrego una mochila con dos explosivos a control remoto. Cuando me la entrego proseguí a hacer lo que el británico me había ordenado, es cierto que ya teníamos más confianza uno del otro pero aun así era mi superior y debía obedecer a lo que él me dijera. Avance con mucho cuidado, esquivando las luces de vigilancia, esto me permitió quedar la lado de una pata de la atalaya, le puse un explosivo y a continuación hice lo mismo con la otra, me aleje de la zona hasta quedar en un hoyo natural de la zona y me dispuse a detonar el mecanismo, así pude ver como ambas construcciones de madera se destruían y con ellas el soldado que manipulaba las ametralladoras que tenían.

Corrí alegremente hasta el jeep y me puse en posición para seguir avanzando, entonces Arthur me asintió con el pulgar y encendió el vehículo, todo lo que por ahora nos quedaba era asaltar el aeródromo, y destruir los aviones y Panzer que habían. Por delante de las ruinas de atalaya, había un camino y unos edificios, habían muchos soldados que se habían alertado con las explosiones, pero no duraron mucho, les perfore el torso a balazos, todos los soldados que iban a ver qué había sucedido murieron y más adentro de los edificios había una torreta antiaérea. Pero Arthur prefirió primero ir a los estacionamientos de Panzer y así asegurarse de que no se subieran a ellos. Cuando llegamos ahí había un edificio al lado del depósito, en donde salían muchos soldados que trataban de evitar que destruyéramos los Panzer. Pero no podían si quera respirar, ya que yo les aniquilaba. Por últimos vi que el depósito estaba lleno de tanques de combustible y gracias a ello pude con tan solo un disparo hacer volar toda Lam estructura, los Panzer explotaron y los escombros les cayeron encima. Cuando esto sucedió Arthur se devolvió un poco y detuvo el jeep.

¡Alfred bien hecho, ahora ve y deja este explosivo en aquella torreta antiaérea que había en dirección norte, Toma este explosivo, este a diferencia del otro es con un tiempo de 15 segundos así que ten mucho cuidado!

Arthur con la ametralladora me defendía de los soldados que trataban de asesinarme, así pude dejar el explosivo al lado de la torreta y correr hacia el jeep. Justo antes de que yo llegara esta exploto y varios soldados encendieron la alarma y empezaron a tomar posiciones defensivas entonces fue cuando una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Subí rápidamente al jeep y Arthur lo prendió, rápidamente doblando a la izquierda estaba una fila de cinco aviones el cual comencé a ametrallar mientras Arthur continuaba avanzando con el jeep, acababa rápidamente con cada uno en aproximadamente 5 segundos de tantos balazos que recibían, cuando acabamos con la primera fila de aviones llego un camión de refuerzo, donde habían unos diez soldados, cualquiera que hubiese visto la forma en que le disparaba pensaría que yo era un enfermo de la cabeza, pero sin embargo era solamente para asegurar la misión. Después de destruir el camión y me matar a todos sus tripulante seguimos destruyendo los aviones hasta que uno despego sin darme cuenta lo deje volar.

¡Alfred estúpido, dejaste escapar a ese STUKA, ahora avisaran al resto de Alemania!- me grito el británico.

Aun así no me importo eso y seguimos avanzando destruyendo alrededor de 30 aviones hasta que tuve mi venganza con el STUKA, ya que venía en dirección hacia donde estábamos nosotros avanzando con el jeep, así que le dispare muchas balas, hasta que no sé cómo el piloto perdió el control del avión y se estrelló contra otro avión caza que estaba cerca de nosotros, lo que hizo que Arthur perdiera el control del vehículo y nos colisionáramos contra la entrada a un bunker.

Por suerte todo estaba destruido y no había soldados alrededor. Arthur se sacó el casco y en su cabeza tenía una herida, que no le paraba de sangrar. Me asuste al verle así la cabeza y corrí donde estaba el para cúrale la herida.

Arthur, quédate quieto estas sangrando- le dije muy alterado.

Tranquilo, tú debes completar la misión, lo que debías hacer era rescatarme para que nadie me sacara información, eso ya lo hiciste y ahora debes encender el faro de la costa, esta entrando por ese bunker.- me dijo Arthur con una lagrima en su mejilla.

¡Quieres dejar de ser tan profesional pedazo de idiota!-Le grité- He perdido a todos mis amigos y no perderé a alguien que de verdad admiro y mucho… no quiero, de verdad no quiero.

En ese mismo momento me puse a llorar, no soportaría el hecho de que Arthur me dejara solo en esta misión, y menos después de todo lo que yo había pasado. Le vende la herida con un poco de tela que tenía en mi bolso y le limpié la herida con agua de mi cantimplora.

Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi Alfred, pero es la primea y última vez que tolero que me hables así, yo soy tu comandante en esta misión y tú eres apenas un soldado raso, así que ten más respeto con los soldados del gran imperio británico. –me dijo Arthur algo tsundere.

Entonces me levante y me coloque en posición de entrar al bunker y arrasar con todo lo que haya allá abajo. Pero antes Arthur me tomo el hombro y me dijo que el iría a buscar un vehículo para irnos de Arzew mientras yo activaba el faro. Así ambos partiríamos a Londres y descansaríamos un tiempo.

Entre al bunker y baje por las escaleras, al final de todo había una especie de corredor en donde existían muchas puertas y algunas donde se encontraban comunicadores de radio, lo sabía por qué oía a los alemanes hablar por ellos, frente mío había un punto de guardia, allí había un soldado que vigilaba la zona entonces me acerque muy despacio para no alertarlo y le golpee la cabeza con la parte trasera de mi rifle así para aturdirlo y que no gritara, después con mis manos le rompí el cuello, en la sala donde estaban los comunicadores de radio habían tres hombres, dos soldados y un oficial, lo que hice fue abrir un poco la puerta para lanzar una bomba alemana que tenía el soldado centinela que asesine. Después de eso se sintió el estruendo y a su vez se escuchó el asesor, que me hacia una alarma de que habían demasiados soldados en este piso.

Me acerque lentamente a otra sala y abrí la puerta, al hacer esto un soldado que tenía una MP40 casi me mata, pero logre esquivar sus balas con una voltereta y después de eso le partí la cabeza y le agujeree el torso. Entonces fue cuando escuche a un soldado alemán que se quejaba y supe que en piso habían demasiados soldados allí se me ocurrió la idea de abrir la puerta para que ellos crean que saldría y al hacer esto lanzaría el cuerpo del soldado que recién asesiné, eso hice y los alemanes cayeron en mi trampa, así, pude matar a cuatro con mi MP40, gracias a esta maniobra pude seguir abriéndome paso entre las oficinas que estaban vacías gracias a que todos los soldados estaban en un camino hacia la derecha. Decidí disparar una bala hacia ese pasillo, pero la respuesta fueron muchas balas así que me di cuenta que ese sector estaba muy bien vigilado. Así que vi que los soldados que mate cada uno tenía dos bombas alemanas, sin pensarlo dos veces la arroje hacia el corredor, resultando una gran explosión y así pude girar hacia el corredor y matar aproximadamente unos cuatro soldados.

Avance hacia el pasillo, ahí se podían ver unas camas, de esas camas para soldados y enfrente de estas habían bombas alemanas, tome unas cuantas por si las necesitara, seguí revisando por si hubieran cosas interesantes y me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de un soldado que estaba en el baño defecando, me dio mucho asco y rabia ver ese tan repugnante espectáculo así que decidí lanzarle una bomba y así que se reventara ese sujeto. Seguí inspeccionando la zona y entonces encontré unos binoculares que me permitirían ver un poco más de lejos así que los cogí y los metí en mi bolsito azul.

Al ver que no había más personas en este piso decidí bajar por el asesor. Al llegar abajo me encontré con la sorpresa de que me estaban esperando y muchos soldados comenzaron a dispárame sin control. Así que me cubrí detrás de unas cajas que habían, y mientras ellos disparaban sin control yo les disparaba cuando podía y cada vez que pasaba eso mataba a uno, mate alrededor de veinte soldados alemanes al percatarme de que no había nadie más en este piso baje por las escaleras así, no tendrá la misma sorpresa que había tenido con la reciente experiencia. Al llegar abajo habían muchísimos soldados que esperaban que yo me asomara por el asesor, había una gran cantidad de camiones, por lo que yo me escabullí entre esto y se veía una gran salida hacia la costa de la playa, entonces me dispuse a ir lentamente pero segura hacia esa salida, abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no sonara y corrí como si me estuviese persiguiendo el diablo. Hasta poder ver un gran faro. Entonces supe que ese era el gran faro del que toda la misión me estuvieron diciendo que debía encenderlo.

Avance lo más rápido que pude, así pude ver con los binoculares que arriba del faro había un guardia, entonces le apunte a la cabeza y ¡BAM! Así pude abrirme paso hacia el faro. Entre al edificio del faro, pero aun así habían dos soldados que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y trataron de matarme disparándome sin sentido, aun así no pudieron conmigo habían unas escaleras en forma de caracol que daban hacia el interruptor del faro, entonces subí rápidamente para encenderlo. Arriba baje la palanca y encendí el faro, pero al hacer esto pude ver que un camión lleno de fuerzas alemanas se acercaba entonces decidí bajar rápidamente y ponerme bajo las escaleras y así esperarlos para darles una emboscada, pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando vi dos camiones Opel por el otro sector. Allí pensé que mi misión había acabado, tal cual como acabaría mi vida. Sin embargo esos dos camiones Opel bloquearon al camión de refuerzos y de él salieron aliados que se enfrentaron a los alemanes, desde el faro yo también le disparaba a los alemanes y trate de que no muriera ningún aliado pero murieron dos.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras para unirme al pelotón, pero al llegar abajo estaba Arthur que me abrazo y me felicito por la gran misión que hicimos.

Nos subieron a un camión aliado y nos llevaron a un barco que nos devolvería a Londres, allí pude comer un par de hamburguesas y una coca cola para recuperar la energía que había perdido, mientras que Arthur solo se tomó una taza de té, después de todo él era británico y toda su energía se basaba en solo te. Al menos eso creía yo. A continuación me acosté en un colchón que había ahí. Me puse a ´pensar en lo que había sido mi vida. Al lado de mi cama había otra en la cual estaba Arthur. Mientras se bebía una cerveza me observaba.

Alfred, eres un muy buen soldado, y eso es de admirar a tu tan corta edad. Espero que nos veamos, ya quiero llegar a Londres, extraño el hermoso sonido del Big Ben.- me dijo sonriendo el británico.

¿Qué es el Big Ben?- pregunte algo perdido.

¡Además de ser un estúpido americano eres ignorante!- me grito Arthur.- el BIG BEN es el reloj más grande del mundo es el mejor monumento humano que hay hasta ahora, hace un sonido hermoso cuando son las doce, como no extrañar algo tan lindo, además en Inglaterra yo no necesito un despertador cuando tengo a ese hermoso reloj que me despierta todas las mañanas.-Me explico el comandante.

SI en mi país hubiera algo así yo sería el primero en atentar contra algo así, como puedes hacer algo para que la gente no pueda tener un día de descanso- Le dije a Arthur.

¡Eres el americano más estúpido, ignorante y absurdo que he visto en mi vidaaaaaa!- se enfadó Arthur. Pero no era una persona que al enfadarse diera miedo si no que más que miedo el daba risa cuando se enfurecía.

Al llegar a Londres me fui con Arthur para que el me mostrara la cuidad, y ahí pude ver al Big Ben, una hermosa torre, que a las doce sonaba, tenía un sonido hermoso, peo cuando me despertaba no era para nada lindo.

Pase viviendo con Arthur, durante seis meses en las cuales el me enseñaba las costumbres de Londres y los hábitos de cada ciudadano. Estuve ahí hasta que a ambos nos llamaron desde la organización de misiones secretas para una nueva misión…


	6. El frio de Noruega

**Hola de nuevo gente de Fanfiction… pues mis más sinceras disculpas por no subir un nuevo capítulo de este fic, pero tuve que preparar mi graduación de cuarto año medio (en chile es el último año antes de entrar a la Universidad). Pues y no me había dado el tiempo de actualizar este fic, pero bueno hasta ahora estoy mejor, ya que he podido hacerme este pequeño tiempo para actualizar esta historia. Pero bueno no me enrollo más y les dejo la continuación.**

**PD: Alfrep, XDD pues si este mensaje va para ti, recuerda que este Alfred se le murieron los padres… cuando era muy pequeño, así que tuvo que trabajar y dejar la escuela, no sabe lo que es el Big Ben XDD**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y aguantar todo este tiempo. **

Cuando Arthur y yo entramos a la oficina del coronel Cole, que de por si se había traslado de los estados unidos a Londres, para dirigir en una zona más estratégica, lo malo es que esta ciudad estaba algo destruida por los bombardeos del eje pero estoy seguro que con algunas reparaciones esta capital se vería mucho mejor. El Big Ben es el reloj más grande que he visto y hace un ruido algo molesto a las 12 de la noche. En mi tiempo que estuve aquí ese reloj no me dejo dormir bien.

Al ver al coronel Cole, estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo vi en mi país, un hombre alto, con bigote, prácticamente sin cabello y con su característico cigarro. Se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a dar un largo discurso.

-Un excelente trabajo en el norte de África, tanto usted Kirkland cono el soldado Jones. La Operación Antorcha ha sido todo un éxito. Con Nuestras Fuerzas presionando a Rommel por el oeste y las fuerzas británicas de Montgomery cercándolo por el este, parece ser que los días del Afrikan Korps han llegado a su fin. Jones, al comandante Kirkland le han encantado sus acciones y me ha pedido que participe junto a él en esta nueva misión que les otorgare a ustedes dos. Como siempre lo que estoy a punto de decirles es de completo secreto.- Dijo Cole sin ningún tipo de expresión emocional evidente.

-Como ustedes tal vez sepan. Nuestra principal ventaja ante los submarinos alemanes radica en nuestra habilidad de detectarlos con radares marinos y aéreos. Desgraciadamente nos hemos enterado de que la Kriegmarine ha desarrollado un nuevo componente, una especie de detector de radares, llamado "Naxos", que permitirá que la flota de submarinos encuentren los puntos ciegos de nuestras patrullas y que ataquen de nuevo a los convoy Aliados con total impunidad. El enemigo sacaría una tremenda ventaja con esto, volviendo a cambiar la balanza de poder en el Atlántico a favor de los alemanes. Los británicos están investigando la manera de neutralizar esta nueva tecnología, pero me temo que no estará lista para evitar la matanza que se produciría si los alemanes logran detectar el detector Naxos.- Dijo el comandante Cole de una manera muy seria, se le notaba asustado y preocupado por esta situación.

-Kirkland, usted se infiltrará en una base de submarinos de la Kriegemarine en Trondheim, Noruega, donde el proyecto Naxos Ha alcanzado la fase de prototipo. Hay un avión que lo espera a las afueras de Londres, usted debe ir solo, Jones lo Alcanzará en el territorio enemigo aproximadamente tres días después de que usted se haya infiltrado en territorio enemigo. Puede irse, comandante.- Ordenó a Arthur quien inmediatamente aceptó la orden y se marchó de la oficina.

Cuando Arthur se fue de la oficina, el comandante cole se levantó de su escritorio y cerró la puerta con seguro, de esa forma nadie podría interrumpir en la conversación.

-Escuche Jones, Su misión es reunirse con el Comandante Kirkland y ayudarlo a destruir el prototipo y robar la documentación de la investigación que encuentre, con esta medida se pretende retrasar al enemigo lo suficiente para que nuestros aliados Británicos tengan tiempo de desarrollar una contramedida. Los Convoy aliados que cruzan el atlántico norte son el alma de nuestros esfuerzos. Seré bien claro: Hay que destruir el Prototipo Naxos por todos los medios sin importar lo que le pueda ocurrir a usted o al comandante Kirkland.-Me dijo muy sigilosamente el coronel.

En ese instante me puse muy nervioso, comprendí que al coronel no le importaba que algunos soldados murieran o que tuvieran familia, para él lo único que de verdad importaba era el éxito de la misión, eso me parecía cruel pero visto desde otro punto de vista era una vida o eran millones de otras.

-Su Transporte sale en dos días y está tripulado por la resistencia Noruega. Así que descanse un poco. Recibirá las instrucciones cuando este en el campo, buena suerte, espero poder verlo de vuelta a usted y al comandante Kirkland aquí en Londres.- Me dijo Cole.

El coronel abrió a la puerta y me dejo salir hacia el campo de concentración, allí trate de encontrar a tahúr sobre el peligro de esta misión pero sim embargo ya no estaba, él se había ido a Noruega,

Solo me quedaba esperar y aun así solamente quería que pasasen los días, era indispensable hablar con Arthur sobre el asunto, lo podían matar y si eso fuese así me destrozaría por completo, él me ha enseñado cosas en las que nadie se hubiese tomado la molestia de decirme, como por ejemplo que debía tener demasiado cuidado con toda clase de personas en la guerra, me enseñó a esquivar las luces centinelas, y muchas otras cosas.

Pasaron los días demasiado lento, fue como si el tiempo pasase de la misma manera en la que una gota de aceite se disolviera en un estanque de agua. Cuando el día llego, me alisté con mi traje de soldado raso, que por ahora estaba en buenas condiciones, al igual que mi casco que tenía un numero 50, que era mi número de identificación, en esta misión me dejaron llevar un Springfield calibre 45 con mira francotiradora, una pistola HI Standard con silenciador, unas 5 granadas americanas, unos explosivos de detonación con tiempo y un radio. De esta forma estaba listo para hacer la misión.

Me llevaron en barco hasta una pequeña isla, de ahí tuve que tomar un bote de remos que tuve que conducir yo hasta las afueras de la ciudad de Trondheim. El paisaje era mucha nieve, el frio hacia que mis manos se desesperaran por calor, tenía mucho frio y a su vez tenía la necesidad de ir al baño, pero me las aguante, caminé por unas dos horas hasta ver donde estaba la entrada al fuerte alemán, ahí había una especie de reja que vigilaban unos guardias, lo veía por la mira telescópica de mi rifle, pensé en dispararles, pero eso alertaría a todo el fuerte, ya que este rifle sonaba mucho, era como un gran trueno el sonido de este Springfield. Pero no tenía otra alternativa, yo debía entrar a la ciudad a como dé lugar, entonces fue cuando me prepare para disparar. Justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo me sonó el radio.

-Zorro azul, aquí gato verde- Era la voz de Arthur.

En ese mismo instante me dispuse a bajar mi rifle y esconderme tras una gran roca que había al lado mío, para tratar de enviarle un mensaje a Arthur y que supiese donde yo estaba, pero no pude comunicarme, ya que Arthur hablo antes que yo:

-Estoy en la oficina cerca de la puerta.

Trate de ver donde se encontraba pero habían demasiadas oficinas, no podía ver en cual estaba, así que me puse a ver con la mira del Springfield. Justo cuando hice esto otra vez me hablo Arthur por el radio.

-Ahora me voy a acercar a la ventana, trata de verme con el visor, voy a acabar con los guardias de la puerta.

Cuando Arthur me dijo eso yo lo vi y el no sabiendo en que parte del lugar me encontraba me hizo una señal de saludo con su mano. El salió de la oficina, pero no podría solo con 5 guardias y de seguro detrás de la reja habrían más, así que sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a dispararle a los guardias, que de por si estaban desconcertados con la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, en ese instante, Arthur disparó y acabo con todos los otros guardias.

Ahí el me comenzó a abrir la reja que evitaba que yo pudiese entrar. De esta forma podía entrar y ambos planear la estrategia para infiltrarnos en la base.

Aunque uno muchas veces planee cosas, siempre hay otras que de por si tratan de impedir el objetivo, y eso fue exactamente lo que paso, una bala de un francotirador le dio a Arthur, y en ese instante llegaron refuerzos, Arthur me dijo unas palabras muy sabias antes de caer al suelo.

-Alfred, la misión es lo primero.

En ese instante Arthur cayo a la nieve y yo de pura furia y rabia le tome la ametralladora a Arthur y mate a todos los refuerzos que habían llegado, me escabullí detrás de un edificio, tome a Arthur y me lo lleve a la oficina donde él estaba antes de que me abriera la puerta.

-¡Resiste Arthur, no dejare que mueras de esta forma!- le grite al comandante.

Cerré la puerta y comencé a curar a Arthur, por suerte había un alicate cerca mío, estaba en el mueble donde había un teléfono y unos libros que no me interesaban, Arthur tenía la bala metida en el hombro, le entregue mi brazo para que lo mordiera en caso de que le doliera mucho. Lo siguiente que hice fue sacarle la bala del hombro, el pobre británico me mordió tan fuerte que casi me arranca el brazo pero al menos pude sacarle la bala.

-Apretate fuerte, mantén la presión en la herida, te vendare con algunas telas del traje del enemigo.- le dije mientras le hacía un nudo con un pedazo de tela en la herida.

-Deja de preocuparte por mí, entiende que la misión es más importante que yo.- Me dijo el británico con una cara tsundere.

-Entiende que eres el único que me ha entendido y enseñado las cosas que se, debes entender eso ya que no te dejare aquí como un mal agradecido, somos amigos y yo no dejo a mis amigos… Los que no siguen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que dejan a sus amigos son peor que basura.-Le dije a Arthur mientras le cubría la herida.

Cuando termine de curar a Arthur empezaron a golpear la puerta los soldados alemanes, escondí a Arthur debajo del escritorio de la oficina y espere que los centinelas entraran. Cuando lo hicieron los recibí con disparos repetidos de una metralleta, una MP40 para ser exacto, no era la misma que tuve en Arzew, era una que estaba encima del escritorio. De repente oí a unos perros, había grandes pastores alemanes que se dirigían a atacarme. Amo a los animales, pero estos perros solo querían matarme, por lo que tuve que matarlos.

Al ver que ningún otro soldado se acercaba, fui a ver a Arthur que ya se sentía mejor, pero aun así no estaba listo para continuar, así que lo mantuve quieto durante un rato. Y después le dije que se fuera, que me dejara el proyecto Naxos a mí que yo me encargaría de hacer todo lo que faltaba. Pero él no estaba de acuerdo ya que quería participar, trato de levantarse, pero yo no se lo permití, lo abrace y lo senté.

-Escucha Arthur, no estás en condiciones de seguir, te lo pido por favor, si puedes hacer algo que me ayude a mí y a la misión, y es que estoy seguro que después de destruir el Naxos y el submarino donde se practica este dispositivo, los alemanes se alertaran y trataran de matarme, lo que te pido es que me consigas un transporte que me permita ir hasta la base de la resistencia noruega y así poder salir vivo de aquí.- Le dije al británico mientras le entregaba mi bandera de estados unidos, era una bandera de 2x5 metros.

Al hacer eso le daba a Arthur una llave para poder entrar a la base de la resistencia noruega ya que el andaba con un traje de oficial nazi, por lo tanto los rebeldes creerían que él es alemán. Arthur salió de la oficina detrás de mí, yo estaba vigilando que no hubiese nada cerca de ahí, ya que él debía ir a la costa, solo ahí podría encontrar la base de los rebeldes, le deje en las afueras de la base y le indique el camino donde él debía ir. Por suerte no había soldados cerca, pero aun así era peligroso que él se fuera solo, así que le di una pistola alemana, para que se defendiera en caso de que apareciera un enemigo. Le deje partir y continúe mi camino hacia la base, habían muchas oficinas que me permitían escabullirme e ir con cuidado atrás había un gran edificio que me marcaba un objetivo, seguramente ahí estaban los planos del Naxos y debía robarlos, así que anduve con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a un a oficina de madera que detrás de ella había un soldado con un rifle, lo mate, pero eso alerto al resto de los soldados de la zona, y me comenzaron a disparar por todas partes, me escondí detrás de la oficina de madera, el terreno era solo nieve con unas pocas mediaguas que eran oficinas, y al fondo había un edificio grande, que ahí debía llegar.

Me disparaban mucho, así que rodee la mediagua y le dispare a un soldado con mi Springfield, nadie sabía dónde salían esos disparos con sonidos de trueno, se desesperaron, pensando que habían más soldados aliados cerca, creían que eran los rebeldes, así que se escondieron en el edificio grande y cerraron la puerta.

Cuando hicieron esto, yo avance lentamente para ver si habían más soldados, no habían pero había un perro que se acercaba a mi rápidamente así que me puse al lado del edificio y ahí fue donde lo mate con la pistola silenciadora. Eso permitió que no hiciese ruido con el disparo, se me ocurrió una idea que era dejar una granada en la puerta, lo hice dejándola en el suelo y destapándola sobre este, después corrí detrás del edificio y me escondí ahí.

Justo antes de que la bomba se reventara los alemanes abrieron la puerta y el que estaba debajo de la bomba se reventó como una sandía cuando ir disparas con un rifle ahí después de eso corrí a la entrada al edificio y dispare como loco hasta matar a todos los centinelas que había dentro.

Al interior había una escalera que me llevaba al segundo piso, arriba dispare a unos 3 guardias alemanes, de hecho estos ya eran de un rango mayor que un soldado raso, eran una especie de tenientes arriba habían habitaciones en donde estaban los documentos y los planos del Naxos, así que los saque y me los guarde en mi bolsito azul, habían tres planos y dos informes de materiales. Al fondo había una puerta que trate de abrir, pero cuando lo hice muchos alemanes gritaban cosas en su idioma como ihre Beiträge (A sus puestos), como había estudiado algo de alemán, pude entender perfectamente lo que decían, así que lance una granada al pasillo principal y he de ahí cuando escuche la explosión y los gritos de los guardias que morían, al hacer esto entre con precaución y mire todos los lugares posibles donde podían haber planos e informes sobre el proyecto.

Busque por mucho tiempo hasta encontrar una habitación que al abrir había un soldado alemán que me trato de disparar pero mis dedos eran más rápidos que los de él. En esa habitación había unos informes de donde se encontraba el proyecto. Estaba en el edificio A43 a 4 kilómetros al norte del edificio B23 que era donde me encontraba yo en ese minuto. Baje para salir del B23 pero me di cuenta que justo la lado de la entrada había un pasillo que conducía a otro sector, investigue que había ahí solo por curiosidad, de esa forma pude ver que dentro habían muchas municiones de metralleta MP40 así que las tome la gran mayoría y me las guarde en mi mochila, en caso de que las necesitara, ya que yo tenía en ese minuto una metralleta de ese tipo.

Ese pasillo tenía otras habitaciones, entre a una pero habían dos soldados con metralletas que trataron de matarme pero les lance una granada dentro de la habitación y como no se dieron cuenta murieron en una bonita explosión, dentro de ese lugar habían dos tazas de café, un casco nazi que tome solo por si necesitara disfrazarme dentro del edificio A43 y después seguí mi camino hasta llegar a otra habitación que tenía música, dentro de ella había un oficial que se fumaba un puro, así que de espaladas a la entrada me di la media vuelta y lo aniquile con la MP40, dentro de la oficina solo habían cenizas de cigarrillos y poco menos, cosas que no necesitaba. Seguí mi camino dentro del edificio hasta que encontré una puerta que me daba hacia la salida, pero fuera habían dos guardias que hacían su turno, estaban algo lejos así que les dispare con mi Springfield, como el rifle tenía solo dos balas dentro le dispare a uno en la cabeza y a otro en la pierna. Y después me acerqué un poco a él y lo remate en la cabeza, camine mucho hasta llegar al edificio A43 y en la puerta deje una granada para reventarla, ya que era de madera y cuando sonó el estruendo los soldados alemanes salieron a ver que sucedía.

Los aniquile con la MP40 y entre al lugar, subí unas escaleras y entre a un pasillo que habían unas escaleras que me dirigían hacia abajo y de ahí vi una puerta y antes de abrirla me puse a formular un plan…


End file.
